


New Year

by happywife416



Series: Dansing the Commonwealth [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416





	New Year

"So, are you going to kiss her?" The ghoul slid into the seat across the table from him, a beer in both hands.

  
Danse accepted the offer of the extra beer. Over the past few months Hancock had started to grow on him, not unlike being slowly killed by radiation. "Why do you ask?"

  
"Because, Tin Can, that is what you do on New Year's Eve, you kiss your main squeeze." Hancock tipped back his beer and then wiped his face on the back of his hand. "Damn holes."

  
"Holes? Kissing? What have I missed?" Piper asked pushing Hancock over to make room before flopping on to the bench.

  
"The Lady General who went to the trouble of arranging a New Year's Eve party for you punks that won't appreciate it, of course." Hancock said shaking his head. "You people have no respect for tradition."

  
"Says the man dressed in an old dead guy's suit." Piped in MacCready as he took the seat beside Danse, careful to leave enough space between them. The last time they sat next to each other, Belle had to drag them apart after too many accidental elbows to the ribs.

  
Danse looked at each one of his table mates. He wouldn't have ever met this people if not for Belle. They were almost becoming friends. He could have never expected that if he had stayed cloistered in the Brotherhood. She was opening a whole new world to him as she discovered it for herself.

  
Piper toyed with her glass while prompting them again "so who is kissing who?". Only to give Hancock a knowing look before they both turned their gaze on Danse.

  
"No one is kissing anyone." He said as he gazed into the bottom of his glass.

  
"What the hel, heck, do you mean you won't kiss her?" MacCready started indignantly.

  
"That topic is not up for discussion." Danse cut shortly.

  
"Well if you won't kiss her, I bet we could all get a kiss." Piper teased.

  
"But not from you, Tin Can." Hancock drained the rest of his beer. "I prefer to kiss soft lips attached to nice hips as opposed to dents." They all laughed while Danse's ears flamed and he ducked into his seat.

  
"Come on, everybody, it's ready!" Belle cried, swinging from the doorway. She looked so young and happy, it was easy to forget she was well over 200 years old.

  
Preston was standing beside her. "That's not the best behavior, General" he said smiling. Belle laughed and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before taking off back down the hallway.

  
She yelled back over her shoulder. "If you wanted a proper general, you should have asked Danse! Now come on!"

  
Hancock and Piper got up to follow the crowd out. Danse was staring determinedly into his drink. MacCready clapped a hand on to his shoulder while he got up. "You know she only has eyes for you. Kissing Preston is like kissing Dogmeat for her. You should really think about it."

  
Danse gave a stiff nod. MacCready stared at him a moment before shaking his head and heading out. It wasn't long before he was alone in the bar and with his thoughts.  
Did he like Belle that way? Certainly. And she had made it clear that she felt the same but that she was leaving the next step to him. Her kiss to Preston didn't bother him, she acted like he was her long lost younger brother. It's not like if she kissed MacCready or Hancock. That would make his hackles rise, the thought of it made him a little angry even. Danse sighed before getting up from the table. He may not know what to do, but if Belle found out he skipped her big plan to think she may very well place a bullet in his head next mission out, even if the thinking was about kissing her.

  
Everyone was packed outside in the silent of the night. No one jostled each other or talked. "Are we ready, Ronnie?" Belle shouted from the wall above them.

  
Ronnie's response was to begin firing. The two guns took turns firing into the sky. Fire in blue, yellow, and red bathed the night. Danse stared into the sky, mirroring the awe of the children who were shrieking in delight. He didn't even hear Belle approach but put his arm around her when she slinked up next to him. They watched in silence. Ronnie called for a pause to prepare for the grand finale. Danse looked down at Belle who was resting her head on his shoulder while staring into the night sky.

  
"This has really been amazing." She smiled at him. "Was it like this all the time before?"

  
Belle shook her head. "Only for important holidays, New Year's and the 4th of July. My family shot fireworks for both every year. My dad even set the yard on fire once." She gave a chuckle.

  
"What about other traditions for the New Year?" Danse asked softly.

  
Belle pulled away from him a little to look up at him better. "What do you mean?"

  
"Like" he trailed off, the hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist running through his hair. "Like kisses."

  
Her eyes twinkled. "Sometimes there was kisses. But those don't need special occasions if someone isn't ready to go again." She bit her lip, her eyes leaving his to travel across his lips. "Do you have some kisses in mind?"

  
Fireworks exploded into the night from all 3 artillery cannons causing them both to jump. Belle turned her gaze back to the sky, a smile lighting up her face to match the sky above them.

  
Danse didn't take the time to make up his mind. He pulled her into him with the arm that had been around her waist and crashed his lips to hers. Belle froze momentarily before returning his kiss with equal fervor. She brought her arms up and around his neck while he brought his other hand to hold her hips before sliding them down to pick her up flush against him.

  
He felt her smile before she broke away. "I am not that short."

  
He grinned innocently. "Maybe I am saving my neck for later." Belle blushed at his words and Danse gave a breathless laugh before kissing her again. Teeth bruised her lower lip as she tightened her grip around his waist with her legs. Tongues tentatively touched before twirling tightly together like their bodies. They forgot everything around them, until the cheering started.

  
"Get him, Blue!"

  
"Maybe that Tin Can isn't so rusty!"

  
Danse slowly lowered her to the ground smiles plastered across their faces between little kisses. Belle gave the crowd a little wave while holding his hand. "I hope everyone enjoyed the show!"

  
"Which one?" MacCready drawled.

  
Belle shot pistol fingers at him before giving the cheering crowd a bow and leading Danse into the Castle.

  
"Next time, I will plan that a little better." Danse said apologetically.

  
Belle stopped and turned to face him hands planted on hips. "Some things are better unplanned. I think you need to plan less. I find it enjoyable." Even in the dark of the hall outside her room, he could see her slight pout.

  
"I meant if I embarrassed you."

  
Belle gave a small sigh and shook her head. "One, romance is never anything to be embarrassed about unless it's a goat. Two, if they give me too much trouble I can give them some extended missions into the Commonwealth. I'm thinking something with Mirelurks."

  
"In that case," Danse said backing her into the wall. "I think I will unplan" he kissed her lips and dragged her hips to his "some more. Unless you have plans?"

  
Belle leaned back against the wall, eyes slightly unfocused. "There is another tradition we could try. Ringing in the new year with multiple orgasms, maybe."

  
His hands left her hips to brace on the wall either side of her head before he kissed her again, slowly and demanding. He trailed them down her jaw to her neck where he gently bit. Belle gasped softly wrapping arms around him and rocking her hips against the hardness of him.

  
"You think Blue made it to her room with him?" Piper was only an entrance or two down from the alcove they were in. "That was a slow burn if there ever has been one."

  
Belle hissed. "My room. Now. I really don't want this in the damn paper."

  
Danse laughed before looping an arm behind her knees and shoulders and carried her into her room. She was kissing him again as he kicked the door the shut.  
"Some traditions I want just for myself"


End file.
